Wheezy Sneezes
Greasy and Wheezy ran away from Kent Mansley as fast as they could before he could take off their clothes and hats. The two weasels ran from the vineyard and into a small tool shed. There, they found a watering can and jumped into it so that Kent couldn't find them. At last, Greasy and Wheezy were safe and sound. "This is the place all right," Greasy said to Wheezy. "Now let's keep quiet. If we need to breathe, then let's do it softly." But Wheezy couldn't help it. He felt a tickle in his nose. "Uh-oh!" "What's wrong with you?" "I think I'm gonna sneeze!" Wheezy stuttered. Kent walked into the tool shed, looking for Greasy and Wheezy. "I know those weasels are here somewhere." he said, "And I'll make sure I'll make no mistake about that!" He rummaged through some flower pots. Inside the watering can, Wheezy was still sputtering, as if he was going to sneeze. "Quiet!" Greasy whispered harshly, putting a finger under his nose, "Do you want him to find us?!" "No," said Wheezy. "But thanks, Greasy. I'm all right now." And Greasy removed his finger from his nose. Kent was still looking for the two weasels and rummaging through the flower pots. "Come on and show yourselves, you wee beasties." he said, "If I don't find you here..." Inside the watering can, Wheezy couldn't hold in his sneeze anymore. "Ah...ah...ah...ah...ah...ah...ah...ah...ah...ah..." "Oh, no!" Greasy gasped. At that instant, Wheezy sneezed loudly! "Aaaaahhhhh...Ah...AH-CHOO!!" The sound of the sneeze caused both him and Greasy to escape the watering can and knock it over. Kent saw that. "What the-? Stop! Stop thieves!" Then Greasy and Wheezy escaped through the window, upsetting two of the flower pots. Kent tried to put his foot upon the weasels, but the window was too small for him. At last, Greasy and Wheezy ran back through the vineyard, escaping Kent. By now, the two weasels were out of breath. "Did we lose him?" Wheezy asked between heavy pants. "Uh-huh." Greasy breathed. Then they came to a big gate with a key stuck in its keyhole. "Oh, YOU go ahead, Greasy." Wheezy said. "I'll try." Greasy said. He jumped up, but he couldn't quite reach the key. So he stopped and said to one of the mole sisters, who was holding PokéPuffs, "Excuse me, miss. Could you please tell us the way to the gate?" The mole girl didn't respond because she had huge mouthfuls of a mint PokéPuff in her mouth. "Oh, please help us!" begged Wheezy. The mole girl only spoke several times, yet unintelligibly, because she had the mint PokéPuff in her mouth. She juggled the spice PokéPuff, the mocha PokéPuff, and the citrus PokéPuff. Greasy and Wheezy couldn't understand a word it was saying. The mole girl squeezed through a hole in the gate, still talking name and carrying the PokéPuffs. That made Greasy and Wheezy so sad. Tears rolled down their cheeks. "But which way?" asked Wheezy. He and Greasy began to cry, hoping there would be someone to help them, get back to Ventus' hideout. Category:Peter Pan series Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sad Scenes Category:X Sneezes